


Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm

by Sherise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Siren, Sirens, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, half siren, half siren victor, katsuki yuri - Freeform, siren au, soul song, soulmate, yurixvictor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherise/pseuds/Sherise
Summary: "Sirens. It was a topic well known in his community. A beautiful creature, residing deep inside of the ocean.Feared by many men, loved by a few. Even his small town was a reminder of the old tales.Worn sculptures and paintings were scattered across the city.They were shaped like beautiful women, their hair long and wavy, as if part of the ocean itself. Each carried a beautiful voice, and an alluring song that could capture the heart of anyone unfortunate enough to hear.He had read many of their legends, some more believable than others, but only one had captured his heart.Of course Yuri knew about the legend of the soul song. It was one of the most detailed legends to date." AU where Yuri has an obsession with sirens, and the tales behind their legend. Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki





	

_There’s only one song_  
_Everybody wants to hear._  
_That makes grown man leap_  
_into an ocean of fear._

_Into the beached remains_  
_of the ones captured before._  
_My deadly melodies_  
_as they washed up ashore._

_It’s the last song you’ll learn_  
_and it will never pass on._  
_Because your soul is devoured_  
_and your future is gone._

_But once I have loved_  
_and proved it was true._  
_my song now lives on_  
_In a piece of you._

 

Soft waves came crashing in segments, the sun was slowly starting to set. Yuri softly closed the book he had been reading. It looked old and worn, and somehow it had some water damage on a few of its pages.  
He picked it up at the local antique store this afternoon, and found himself wandering off to the beach to read its contents. It was not his usual choice, the book had no author, and seemed entirely handwritten in the language of his study mayor: Russian.  
Somehow it was like the book had called for him, in a melody colored by sweet foreign words and a plea to reach out. For some reason the beach had seemed like the perfect place to read.  
Moving slowly, Yuri pushed himself up, carefully placing his book into the front of his backpack and zipped it shut. He dusted himself off, and stretched his limbs to prepare his body for a steady run home.

Sirens. It was a topic well known in his community. A beautiful creature, residing deep inside of the ocean. Feared by many men, loved by a few. Even his small town was a reminder of the old tales. Worn sculptures and paintings were scattered across the city. They were shaped like beautiful women, their hair long and wavy, as if part of the ocean itself. Each carried a beautiful voice, and an alluring song that could capture the heart of anyone unfortunate enough to hear.  
He had read many of their legends, some more believable than others, but only one had captured his heart.  
Of course Yuri knew about the legend of the soul song. It was one of the most detailed legends to date.

Once, when humans were bound by a matching song of their soul, there was a young man who had dedicated his heart to the sea. Yet there was a woman, eager to be part of it too. Their soul songs did not play to the same beat, but she was sure she could be his one and only. She mustered up all of her courage, and laid her heart out on display, only to found it to be broken by him, as he claimed he had no room for love.  
The man ventured out to sea, and after weeks had passed, he returned with a beautiful girl to his side.  
The woman, still heartbroken and enraged, could hear their matching heartbeats and the enchanting melody coming from within them.  
Fueled by rage she set sail, and encountered an evil spirit, willing to grant her a wish at the cost of her one and only soul.  
Her wish was foul, and split all the lovers connected by their soul songs apart. All the women transformed into beautiful sea creatures, doomed to live their lives singing their soul song in despair, luring and drowning every man they came across.  
Many became afraid to set sail to find their loves, and settled down without their soul songs to be heard.

Many years had passed, and there had been only one man brave enough to find back his true love, as after all his heart was now part of the sea. They did the unthinkable, and the forbidden. Out of their love came a child. Half human, half siren. His beauty could not be compared, and he would be the first one to carry a new soul song of his own, seeking out his one and only love.  
Of course, he could not be hidden for long.  
Fueled by fear, humans came after the man, his siren and their child. They brutally murdered the lovers for their crimes, and tossed the young baby boy into the ocean, left in the waves to drown.

Yuri found the story to be tragic, and for many years he had let his mind wander through his wildest fantasies, though it would be highly unlikely to happen in real life. Yet he was sure there was some sort of life lesson behind it, and he was eager to learn.

He rounded the corner to his home: Yu-Topia, Hasetsu’s family run onsen. Softly panting, he removed his shoes outdoors, careful to not spill any leftover sand residing inside into his house. He shook them out before entering, announcing his arrival with a solid “I’m home!”  
“Yuri! Did you practice late again?”  
Yuri turned to face his mother, a short rather plump woman, sporting a kind smile on her face.“Come in dear, you’ll catch a cold like that! I’ll make you a nice dinner, alright?” She clutched his arm and dragged Yuri along into their private kitchen, offering him a warm cup of tea. “How did practice go?”  


Finally finding a gap to answer his mother, he pushed his glassed slightly higher onto the bridge of his nose.  
“I didn’t practice today. I went to the local secondhand store and picked up a book. I guess I kind of lost track of time afterwards..”  
“Oh, silly boy. What was it about?” Yuri let out a soft sigh, knowing the topic did not enthrall his family as much as him, referring to them as ‘children’s fairy tales’ to teach them about the dangers of the sea. To Yuri, it was so much more.  
“Just some Russian siren tales, mom.”  
When it was clear she had lost interest in stretching the topic, Yuri excused himself and went upstairs, swiftly closing the door to his room behind him. He was in desperate need of a shower and fresh clothes.  


Yuri’s room was something else. While most people his age would probably adorn the walls with posters of bands, idols and pictures of their friends, Yuri had dedicated his space to the mythical creature itself. Pictures of sirens were scattered across his walls, including his own handmade art. Books were placed messily across his desk, over half of them had some sort of item stuck in between the pages, indicating where he had to stop reading because life had whipped around the corner and  
forced him to come out of his little space. Of course, Yuri was a responsible young adult, so he could not cope up in his room for too long.  
Yet sometimes, he liked to let his fantasies run wild. Many of his art pieces did not include a female siren, but young men of varying ethnicities. Most of them had long flowing hair, sitting on top of a throne of sturdy looking rocks, surrounded by the ocean and the dying bodies of both males and females. Something about them looked even more ethereal to him than any female siren could be.  
Yuri dreamed about their soul songs, and often thought about getting lured away.  
Somewhere along the way, his mind had made up a song of its own. Ever so softly, he hummed the soothing tune which was etched deep into his heart. Yuri opened his closet and rummaged through the contents, picking out a comfortable outfit for relaxation at home.  


A sudden creak coming from the door erupted him from his thoughts, halting his tune halfway.  
“Yuri? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”  
Yuri looked over to see his sister Mari, leaning against his doorframe while rolling a new cigarette. She scoffed as she looked around. “Still, Yuri? I thought your obsession with those sea stories had at least died down a bit.”  
She curiously eyed one of Yuri’s new unfinished pieces, a male siren looking at another male figure, before placing the cigarette into her mouth and lighting it.  
“My obsession,” he huffed while pushing her out of his room “has nothing to do with you, Mari. I’ll be downstairs soon.”  
He closed the door behind him and waved his hand to get rid of some of the smoke and fumes, before gathering his clean set of clothes into his arms, and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Ducking his head underneath the stream, Yuri tried to clear his head of any thoughts. Water flowed across his face onto his chest, making it hard to breathe. He suddenly wondered how the men in the stories really felt.  
Were they so overcome with love, did they feel happy? Or did the fear of drowning slowly start to set in, clutching onto their lives with as much vigor as possible, only to realize their efforts were in vain? And in the back of his mind he wondered, is that was love really feels like? Wanting to hold on as long as possible, even though you would eventually drown alone? He would never know.

Slowly, Yuri turned off the stream of water, shivering a little without its everlasting heat.  
Drying himself off with a towel, he started humming where he had left off earlier. He closed his eyes, and heard the soft echo of his bathroom, as if answering him back in the softest hums possible. 

After a fulfilling dinner with his family, Yuri was eager to return back to his bedroom. He opened the window slightly after walking in, the soft breeze entering his room and cleansing it of any negative energy. He pulled back his desk chair, grabbed his pencils, and continued the unfinished drawing Mari had been eying earlier that day. After some soft strokes, he started inking the man’s hair pitch black, and gave him glasses to match his own.  
Yuri softly chuckled, never before had he inserted himself in one of his drawings. He decided to make his siren opponent his polar opposite, with long silver hair cascading down his perfectly shaped body.  
Flushing ever so slightly, he stared down at the man’s beautiful body. Imagining his strong arms around him, taking him away into a world of his own.  
Yuri had always known his fantasies went a little far, but somewhere along the way the female bodies had morphed into those of men, and it just felt so right. It was where he belonged.  
He has long since accepted that he was most likely going to stay on his own, none of the real people he encountered could make his heart beat as much as they did.  
Instead he poured out his heart at training on the ice, competitions themed around love, and the foreign songs he danced to about long lost desires. He poured out his heart in his drawings, in his reading, his stories and in his dreams. And if he could, he would pour his heart out at sea, singing his song and waiting for his love to take him away.

 

\-----

 

The waves crashed vigorously against the cold and empty shores. Almost empty, as desperate cries filled the sharp cold air, and heavy boots sounded against the rocky sand.  
“My love, come quickly!”  
A broad man, dressed in dark and worn looking winter clothes stretched his calloused hands delicately over a young baby boy. His wife, a rather short but slender woman, gasped in delight.  
“He’s so.. beautiful! Ivan, has the sea gifted us a son?”  
The man let his gaze wander over the pale skin of the boy lying in his arms. He was clearly starving, his ribs were far too noticeable for any child to naturally have. He was instantly reminded of the tales of the forbidden act.

“Elena, this child is not normal, anyone could see.” He cascaded his finger softly through the boys long, silver hair. Far too long for any infant to have.  
“Still.. we cannot leave him behind! What kind of horrible people would that make us?”  
The woman stretched out her arms, and gathered the child into her arms. Ever so carefully, she wrapped him into her thick scarf as a barrier for the strong forces of nature, and that’s when the child opened his eyes.  
A song could be heard, so pure and beautiful, they let their tears flow freely. The child’s song of the soul slowly faded into the wind, and the new parents closed him into their hearts. His name now written across their souls, and it was as if they were lured into a whole new world of its own.

 

“Welcome to our little family, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by littlebiird <333
> 
> So I've been walking around with this idea for quite a while now, and this is actually my first fanfiction ever!  
> So I'm still testing out the waters.. I hope this is any good!
> 
> I love sirens, and I loooooooooove soulmate fanfics! <3
> 
> English is not my (or my beta's) native language, so forgive any mistakes I might have made xDD  
> (But do let me know if you spot any!)
> 
> More chapters... s o o n~


End file.
